


Repeat After Me

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nino, how long have we known each other?” Aiba refused to play along with Nino’s stop-Masaki-I-can-do-this-on-my-own game anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat After Me

“Don’t try to act heroic, Masaki, there’s no camera rolling, you know,” Nino snorted awkwardly, trying to keep the air light because he’s never good at sentimental situation like this.

Aiba sighed, “There you go again, doing things that I hate the most.”

“What? I didn’t do anything,” Nino couldn’t do anything besides defending himself.

“You know I don’t do this for the camera,” Masaki huffed, “You know I do this for you and I hate when you deny it.”

Nino felt a bitter feeling swarmed on his chest, “I- you don’t need to do this, really.”

“Nino, how long have we known each other?” Aiba refused to play along with Nino’s stop-Masaki-I-can-do-this-on-my-own game anymore. His voice was unequivocal.

“Someteen years,” Nino mumbled. Knowing Aiba for that long had made him at least knew where the conversation was about to end.

“Yeah, some _teen_ years,” Aiba sounded like he was lecturing a class of six years olds. Contrary to his clumsy impression, he was actually really good at talking serious, “Half of our lives, at least. Now tell me, who was there when I was at the hospital?”

“We were,” Nino answered, referring to himself and their band mates.

 _“You_ were,” Aiba revised, making his point clear, “Then, who was there when I was down, thinking that I was just a deadweight for Arashi? Who stretched his hand to help me catch up with everything?”

“We were,” Nino said again in a much quieter voice. He was being scolded and he knew better to not make anything worse.

 _“You_ were,” Aiba said again, “‘I’ll be in your care’, that’s what we said to each other for a million times already. You’ve taken care of me well in these someteen years, why do you always make it difficult for me to do my part?”

“I just.. I don’t want to be a burden,” Nino’s voice turned weak, ”I’m really fine. I’m okay.”

Aiba sighed, “You should know your limit, Nino. You need help, you’re not a burden.”

Unlike when he’s in front of the camera, Nino didn’t reply with his signature snarky remark. He looked down instead, like an obedient kid in front of his mother.

The gloomy aura from Nino let Aiba know that the younger was not going to deny anything anymore. Aiba slowed his pace, buying some time for them, “Repeat after me.”

“Hm?”

“Pushing myself beyond my limit is bad - come on, repeat after me,” Aiba commanded.

Nino took his defeat, he mumbled with a tiny voice, hoping that this conversation would come to an end soon, “Pushing myself beyond my limit is bad.”

Aiba smiled and continued, “Asking for help when I need it is not the same as being a burden.”

Nino hid his face, a little bit embarrassed but he could feel Aiba’s concern basking in every word, “Asking for help when I need it is not the same as being a burden.”

“Especially from Aiba Masaki.”

The bitter feeling slowly dissipated and his heart beat faster like he just had his first crush, “Especially from Aiba Masaki.”

Aiba glanced behind his shoulder and smiled, “Because Aiba Masaki loves Ninomiya Kazunari.”

Nino blushed, “What-”

“Just repeat it,” Aiba insisted with a faint giggle.

“Because Aiba Masaki loves Ninomiya Kazunari,” Nino whispered. Heat crept to his cheeks.

“There. It’s not that hard to understand, right?” Aiba grinned.  
Then, ten steps later, Aiba added in a serious but caring voice, “I’d rather piggyback you around the world than having to worry if you’re lying to me about your actual condition.”

Nino wrapped his arms tighter around Aiba’s neck. He buried his face on Aiba’s shoulder, hiding his expression of guilt and touched.  
He finally surrendered, letting himself being carried on the older’s back without any resistance anymore.

Right before Aiba brought them inside their set, right before Nino had to blend back to his usual presentable bratty self, Nino whispered with a sincere and honest voice, “I love you too.”


End file.
